Fight Back
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John has a title match at Royal Rumble but different courses goes in his way...will he be able to win the Match M/M slash contains smut. based on the story line of John and Randy
1. Chapter 1

**John got a rematch for the WWE WORLD title...but someone out there didn't like the idea? but who **

**Mark/John slash contains smut...**

* * *

><p><span>John P.O.V<span>

"JOHN!" I heard someone yelled. I laughed and ran to the kitchen. We are in a hotel waiting for Monday Night Raw. I was ready for the rumble. Well, Randy and I are facing each other.

"John…I will find you!" someone yelled. I laughed as I held up a towel. I like to do some pranks, especially to my love. Yes, my love…and he is the Undertaker...Mark Calaway.

Mark was finished taking a shower and I just took his towel. Now, he is trying to get it back. He needs to come get me…then he could get the towel.

I slowly crawled to the shower and I see him pacing back and forth. Mark then sees me. Mark runs and caught me. He had nothing on; he was wet, and slippery. I laughed as he grabbed me and took the towel away.

"I told you, I could get you" Mark said. "No you are going to pay"

I give him the cute sad face. Mark just laughed and sighed.

"How could I stay mad at you" Mark said.

Mark then pushed me towards the wall. I smiled as he lifted me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Mark then kissed me.

"You don't have your cloths on…" I whispered

He laughed. "I don't need any yet…"

I laughed as he kissed me down the neck. I moaned.

Mark then took my shorts off and enters me. I groaned and gasped as I held tight to him. I can never get use to him. He is a big...big man. I cried out and he kissed me.

"Oh John…" he moaned as he thrusted into me. I placed my head on his shoulder. Mark kissed the side of my neck.

"Aa yaa Mark" I moaned.

I met with every thrust Mark gives me. I moaned and clawed his back. Mark placed his hands on the wall for support.

Mark then carried me to the bed; Mark then thrusted quickly. I yelled out as he hit my spot.

"Oh yeah….fuck me…fuck me" I moaned as he took me.

Mark then stops. I whimpered and gave him sad eyes. Mark smiled and winked as he picked me and turned me around.

I was on my stomach. Mark then inserted me and started thrusted. I got up to my hands and knees as he thrusted.

Mark then spanked me. I yelped and groaned. Man that sting. Mark then spanked me again. I yelped and moaned.

"Ouch Mark" I moaned.

Mark went down and kissed the back of my neck.

"I'm going to teach you to not mess with me" he whispered

Mark pumped faster and held my hips tight. He then slows down.

I whimpered. "Mark…faster…fuck me"

Mark then spanked me again. I arched my back and yelped. Mark spanked my then messaged my ass. I moaned and yelped.

Mark pumped slowly. He did short little thrusts.

"Mark faster…." I moaned needing to release.

Mark went slower. I hate when he tease me but it felt so good. Mark the spanked my one more time.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Mark whispered

"OH yes…." I moaned

"What…I can't hear you" said Mark

"Yes…I'm going to be good" I groaned.

Mark smiled and then he took me. I moaned and met his thrust.

"AAH yeahhh" I moaned "That's right fuck me…fuck me"

"Ahh John…I'm so close…." Mark moaned

Mark went down and we both laid down. Mark started thrusting. I fist the sheets as he took me. I then released.

"MMMARRKKK" I moaned as I trembled.

I then felt Mark release as he yelled my name. I smiled and he collapses right on top of me. Mark then messaged my ass.

He then spanked me again. I yelped and laughed. I love him so much. Mark got off and we both went to get ready. It is Old school Raw today and I come out first. Mark wore my shirt, the white one that says even stronger.

He looks so strong in that shirt. Also hot, cute, you name it.

We drove to the arena and we went to our locker. As I walked I see Randy upset. I just shrugged and walked.

We go in and I went to change to my ring gear. I got out and Mark just hugged me.

"Good luck" he said

Ric Flair said his words about Randy, and even insulted Randy. Randy said his line that he will old school Flair. My music hit and I walked to the arena.

I told him that I'm going to go Old School Raw and let's not wait for the Royal Rumble. Randy just retreated back. I just shook my head.

I rose up Ric's hand and we both cheered. I then danced with him. The normal dance he always does. I raised his hand again and cheered.

I got to my locker and Mark was clapping for me. I bowed down and hugged him. I then placed my hat on him. He looks good in my hat. Mark then kissed me.

We then heard something in the restroom. Mark just placed me back.

"Wait here" he said

Mark walked and then looked at the restroom. "Shit"

Mark ran and tackled me down. The place exploded and Mark covered me with his body. I closed my eyes shut as the explosion occurred.

Once the sound was finished and the whole place was down and opened my eyes. I was covered by Mark. I shake him and he groans.

* * *

><p><strong>What happen...who set the bomb out...what will happen next?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What's next for the two...will the man strike again?**

**contains smut **

* * *

><p><span>John P.O.V<span>

We both got up and held our heads. Our whole locker room was exploded, and burnt.

"Who in the hell would do this?" asked Mark

"I don't know" I said

Mark hugged me and I just let out a shout. We were almost killed.

Mark walked me out and we went back to the hotel. I just sat down and looked at the ground. I don't what to think.

Mark stared at me. Mark sighed and hugged me.

"Everything is alright" he whispered.

"I know…but…it's just…"

"I know John…I know you are scared but we are okay" said Mark

"I'm just…"

"Don't be…everything is over" he whispered as he kissed me.

I then started crying. Mark hugged me tight. I held on to him tight. I don't want to lose Mark. I love him so much. We almost got killed. Mark just kissed my head.

I then slowly fell asleep. Mark lay back with me on his chest. Mark stroked my back. Mark then slowly fell asleep.

_I walked to my hotel after a match. I made it to my room and placed my bags down. I then searched for Mark. _

_"Mark…I'm here" I yelled as I walked to the fridge. He didn't answer. I was getting worried. I walked around. I then see some blood on the bed. I was getting scared. _

_I walked towards the bed and gasped. Mark was on the floor bleeding. He had been shot. I yelled out and ran to hug him. _

_"MARKK" I yelled " ….no…" _

_I hugged him tight and rocked him back and forth. _

I woke up gasping. "MARK!" I yelled. Mark got up and hugged me.

"John…hey John…I'm right here" he said

"You were killed…you were killed" I said as I was gasping for air.

"John…it was only a dream" he said "it was only a dream…I'm right here"

"Mark…it looked so real" I said as I started crying. Mark sighed and hugged me. "I'm so scared"

"Its okay" he said "I know...but it was only a dream…nothing like that will happen"

"How do you know?"

"John…I will always be with…no matter what…" he said "I will always protect you…and nothing bad is going to happen"

"Okay" I nodded "I love you Mark"

"I love you too…now get some sleep…I'll be right here with you when you wake up"

…

It was morning and I slowly woke up. Mark had his arms around me. I felt safe. I don't want to move from out of his arms. I snuggled closer. Mark groaned and moved his head. I stared; hoping I did not wake him.

He then fell back asleep. I just stared at him. I'm so glad he is my husband. I love him so much that it hurts.

Mark stirs and moves around. He then slowly opened his eyes. I just smiled and watched him. Once he opened his eyes he smiled. I went up and kissed him. Mark laughed and hovered over me.

I kissed him deeply. He removed my clothes; as I removed his. I hugged him and he kissed my neck. I love it when he kisses my neck. Mark held my cock and pumped it. I moaned and arched my back towards him.

"Mark" I moaned. He smiled.

Mark sucked my neck. I held him tight and moaned. Mark kissed all over me. He went to my jaw line and down my neck slowly.

Mark then entered me with ease. I gasped and moaned. Mark kissed me and rubbed his body with mine.

Mark then placed my hands over my head. Mark kissed up and down my chest. Mark held my hands down.

"Mark" I whispered

"Yes…my love" he whispered in my ear; sending chills down my spine.

"I want you…" I moaned

"You want to what?" he asked smiling

"To fuck me" I moaned "To take me"

Mark smiled and kissed. Mark then did short, quick, hard thrusts. I flipped my head. Mark held my hands down, so I couldn't move.

"MARK!" I moaned. Mark kissed from letting out the scream I had.

"John…" he whispered.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, for him to get deeper. Mark took me, the bed rocking, the sheets falling, fisting some pillows.

Mark then thrusted harder and faster. I moaned as flipped my head back.

"Fuck" Mark grunted as he took me.

Mark picked me up and he was on his knees. I straddled him and he thrusted into me. I gasped and moaned he feels so good.

"MARK BABY" I yelled as I felt close. Mark hugged me and kissed me. "Mark"

"That's it baby…cum for me….cum" whispered Mark

"Mark…I love you….I love you" I cried

"Oh Baby" grunted Mark.

"MMARRRKKK" I yelled out as I came hard. I panted and gasped. I collapse on Mark.

"BABY…oh JOOHHNNN" moaned Mark as he came hard. I could feel his hot seed in my stomach.

Mark hugged me. That was amazing, I felt wonderful. Mark kissed me.

"You okay" he asked as he kissed me.

"Yes…I just feel wonderful" I said "I love you"

"I love you too" said Mark as he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>They are having wonderful time...what's next for the two...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**What's next for John...**

* * *

><p><span>John P.O.V <span>

We were at the airport heading for the next raw event. We arrived and went to the hotel room. I had to practice my match against Damien Sandow. We got to our locker room and I sat down.

As I was walked I heard Mark yell. I turned around to see Mark on the floor. I yelled and ran to him.

"Mark" I cried "Wake up Mark"

I tapped his cheek. I was getting worried. I looked around to see a stick. I got it; it had blood all over the top.

I check the back of Mark's head. It was bleeding.

"HELP!" I yelled

The medics came and placed Mark in the training room. Mark woke up and shook his head. Mark had his head wrapped. Mark just sighed and looked at me.

I was sitting there holding his hand. I smiled as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine John…" he said "Trust me"

Mark got up and held my hand. I laughed as he carried me bridal style and kissed me. Mark then took me to our locker room.

Mark placed me down. I went to take a shower. I got my gear ready. Mark sat there, wondering who the one that hit him was.

I got out with a towel wrapped around my waist. Mark smiled and licked his lips. I blushed and pushed him to the couch. I straddled him and kissed him deeply.

Mark pulled his pants down and kissed me. I started moving my hips over his crotch. Mark growls and kissed me.

Mark then insert me. Mark took me slowly. I then jumped up and down on him. Mark held my hips and helped me move.

"OOH MARK" I moaned

"Fuck….baby…take me" he whispered

I kissed him and smiled. Mark spanked me and squeezed my ass. I moaned and yelped as I took him.

"Surprise" I heard someone yelled.

Mark and I looked and I got off and wrapped the towel around me. Mark grabbed his pants and pulled them up.

"AAAHHH" he yelled

I panicked and then relaxed. Mark just hugged me.

"Dad, why didn't you knock" I said as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you…but then I got the surprise" Cena Sr. said

"We were kind of busy" I said

"Oh…I know…" Cena Sr. said

Mark lend out a hand. "Mr. Cena"

"Calaway" he said "Whatever you were you dong to my son…don't make him yell so much"

Mark just blushed and walked around. Cena Sr. smiled. I just shook my head.

"Dad…he is my husband…" I said

"Oh I know…whatever he does to you…he is good"

"Dad…stop it...you are getting me uncomfortable" I said

"Good Job Mark" Cena Sr. said as he winked at Mark.

Mark smiled and lifted up a beer.

"Dad; just forget it" I said "What are you doing here"

"Oh I came to see you of course…but I guess I saw more then I needed" he said as he laughed.

My dad went to Mark and whispered something. Mark just choked and started coughing. I just stared confused. My dad laughed hard and went up to me.

"What did you tell Mark?" I asked

"Oh nothing for you to know" he laughed "Okay John…I'm going to my seat now…good luck with your match…and Mark keep up the good work"

I shook my head and stared at Mark. He smiled and got a drink of water. I went up to him and kissed him.

"What did my dad say?" I asked

Mark just shook his head "He said that I should punish you more…you know"

"Oh god" I said as just blushed.

"Well, I love that ass of yours, and I love spanking it" Mark said as he kissed me. I gasped and slapped his arm.

"My god" I said "Well, let me put my gear on"

Mark stopped me and kissed me.

"Oh no…I have to finished what we started"

Mark picked me up on the counter and inserts me; Mark then thrusted. I yelled and screamed as he took me. Finally I released and he released with me. Mark kissed me.

I got off and walked to get my gear. Mark spanked me as I walked to my clothes. I got my towel and whipped him.

Mark laughed "Ouch"

I just smiled and got my ring gear on.

I heard a knock and Mark answered. Mark then came to me.

"You're on in five minutes" Mark said

"Okay" I got out and kissed him. I ran out to the curtain. I heard my music play and I just went out and did my thing. I ran to the ring and slide.

Others cheered, others booed but what can I say, I love this. I then started my match with Damien. It went well, everything as planned.

I did my attitude Adjustment and pinned. 1…2…3. I cheered and got my hand raised by the ref. I got out of the ring and hugged my dad.

"That's my boy" he whispered.

I laughed and exit the ring. Hi fiving every kid, or person with their hand out. I then went up and hugged Mark.

We went to our locker room and we sat down. We watched the rest of raw. Next is Randy versus Kofi…will that will be good to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>John must feel really weird that his dad caught him with Mark...what a surprise...<strong>

**what's next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's next for John...**

* * *

><p>John P.O.V<p>

Randy was doing pretty well. Kofi was doing amazing not giving up and all. I went to go to the restroom. Kofi did the sos and won. Randy got so mad. Mark laughed and then watched Randy throw a tantrum.

Randy then saw Cena Sr. Randy ran up and attacked him.

"JOHN!" yelled Mark "You should come see this"

I went to the room and saw Randy beating up my dad. I ran out as fast as I could. Mark just stayed he couldn't be seen in camera.

I ran to the ring, and Randy ran away from me. I went to the audience. I see my dad on the floor. I called for the doctors. Why would Randy do this to me?

The medics came and strapped my dad. We then put him on a stretcher and walked to the back. I was right next him.

"Oh it hurts" said Cena Sr.

"I know dad, hang in there" I said "You'll be fine"

They load him up and went on. The ambulance then drove to the hospital. The wheeled him in and I had to wait. I sat down and sighed.

I hope my dad was okay. This is all my fault. I then felt a tear going down my cheek. I whipped it off but then another fell. I closed my eyes.

I then felt strong arms wrapped around me. I felt so much better now. I looked at Mark. I kissed him and hugged him.

"Oh Mark…" I whispered

"He will be okay…he is a strong man" he said

"I know…but I did got scared"

"It's okay to be scared…" Mark said "But you have to be strong"

"Okay" I nodded. I hugged him tight and waited. The doctor then came out.

"Mr. Cena" he said

I got up along with Mark "Yes…how is he Sir?"

"He is fine…just broke his jaw…" said the doctor "So he has to be careful for now on"

"Okay…thanks doc" I said. Mark hugged me and kissed my forehead.

We both then walked to my dad's room. We walked in and my dad smiled. He was wrapped around his neck. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey…how are my two favorite people" he said

"Good…but how are you?" I said as I laughed

"Oh I'm fine…man I wish I could beat up that Randy…" he said

I laughed; Mark just smiled and held my hand.

"Man…I hate wearing this neck thing...it's so annoying" he said

"Well, dad you are going to have to wear that for a few weeks" I said "You are going to have to get use to it"

He sighed.

"You'll be fine" said Mark

"Oh okay" my dad said "I'll be out tomorrow"

"That's good…but will you be able to take care of yourself" I asked

"Yes I can" he said

"Okay..Whatever you say" I said

We then sat down and watched TV. I then got hungry.

"Hey….my boy…you mind if you buy as lunch" my dad asked

"Yes…I can" said Mark as he shook his head. "What do you want?"

"A burger…would be nice" I said

"Okay…I'll be back" said Mark.

Mark came up and kissed me. I laughed and kissed him again. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said.

Mark left and I watched him go. My dad then held my hand. I looked at him with a smile.

"Mark...is a good, caring man…" he said "I'm glad you two are together…you both are meant o be"

"I know…I love him so much" I said

"Good…and I know he loves you more than anything" said Cena Sr.

I smiled and a tear a joy fell down my cheek. My dad then hugged me. I hugged him back.

Mark came back and gave us the burgers. I kissed him and went through my bag. I then see a necklace. I gasped and looked at Mark.

"Mark…" I whispered

"Just a little surprise for you" said Mark with a smile. Mark then kissed me.

My dad then looked at his bag; he then took out a watch.

"Just a little get well present" said Mark with a wink. My dad laughed.

My dad then grabbed Mark and kissed him on the cheek. I laughed and he grabbed me too.

"I love you both" he said

Mark and I laughed. We then ate our lunch. Then there was a knock. I went to answer it and I saw a man with a mask aiming a gun. I raised my hands up. Mark and my dad gasped.

I swallowed as he pointed the gun towards me. The masked man just laughed.

"John…I would run away from here and never come back" said the man "Or else your family will be killed"

I swallowed and stared at him. The man laughed. Mark then came charging. Mark tackled the man down and punched him. Mark punched and punched; making the man bleed.

The man reached for the gun and shoots. I yelled and jumped back. I then see Mark fall so the side.

"MARK!" I yelled as I ran to him. The man picked up the gun and aimed for me. My dad then threw a book. I grabbed the gun and shot him. He falls down hurting.

"AHH" Mark groaned.

"MARK" I yelled "Oh god…you're bleeding"

"Is Mark okay?" asked Cena Sr.

"Mark…can you hear me…are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah…just my shoulder is hurting so much" he said

The medics came and helped Mark up. They took him to the emergency room. I waited for my dad. I then started crying.

"This is all my fault" I said

"No John! It's not your fault it's never your fault" said Cena Sr.

"But…"

"No…there was nothing you could do"

"But..He wanted to shoot me"

"Mark…tried to save you…or us…it's not your fault"

"Oh dad…I don't know…ever since I got the rematch…strange and horrible things had been happening"

"It's because of that…maybe someone is out there trying to kill you…and we have to find out"

"Maybe what the guy said is true…I have to run away…never come back"

"No…O you will not do that…if you do…Mark is going to suffer from a heart break"

"But I don't know what else to do"

"How do you think Mark would feel, when you leave him"

"I don't know…I don't want to know"

"So you should not run away…you should stay strong and not show then your weakness"

"You're right" I said "Thanks dad"

"You're welcome…and John"

"Yes…dad"

"Don't you ever talk about running away okay?"

"Okay…I promise"

I closed my eyes and hugged my dad. I'm afraid of what's next.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor John's dad...John was told to run away but his father talked to him...and is Mark okay...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**What's next for John...will they find out who attacked them?**

* * *

><p>I went to Mark's room. He had his shoulder wrapped. I walked up to him and lay down with him. Mark kissed my temple and smiled.<p>

We both hugged each other; Mark then slowly fell asleep. I stared at him for a long while. I can never run away from him. I can never leave him, no matter what. I don't want to break his heart.

I love so much. He is my life, my angel, my savoir. I can never think of letting go. I turned on the radio; Taker Shelter- by Active Child; played on the radio. This was the song Mark and I sang to when Mark purposed to me. I love this song so much.

If you ever on the wrong side of this town.

There is a place that I know of that will hold you down.  
>Travel south through the city avoiding all the passing cars<br>Streets are wrong, streets are trying to tear you up

I stared at Mark and smiled.

If you're even in need of a helping hand  
>There's some people that I know of that will be your friend<br>Travel south through the city to the wrong turn signals  
>Streets are wrong, streets are trying to tear you up<br>As I go ooh, take shelter in my arms  
>Ooh, take shelter in my arms<p>

I was wrapped around Mark's arms. I did felt like he protecting me. I just hugged him tight. I then thought about the whole thing. What if somebody is out there waiting to kill me? What if they kill Mark? I then started crying silently. I then heard the song

If you're afraid in the world  
>If you're afraid in the world<br>Say a prayer tonight  
>Lay down and close your eyes<br>You'll feel safer in my arms  
>You'll feel safer<br>You'll feel safer

I then kissed Mark. I do feel safer in Mark's arms. When I'm wrapped around his arms; all my troubles disappears. I then listened to music.

If you're afraid  
>If you're afraid in this world<br>Say a prayer tonight  
>Lay down and close your eyes<br>You'll be safer in my arms  
>You'll be safer<br>You'll be safer

I then smiled. I kissed Mark's cheek.

If you're afraid in this world  
>If you're afraid in the world<br>Say a prayer tonight  
>Lay down and close your eyes<br>You'll be safer in my arms  
>You'll be safer<p>

I smiled and hugged him tighter. The song is right; I'm safer in Marks arms.

"I'll be safer in your arms" I sang "I'll be safer"

I then kissed him. Mark smiled weakly.

"If I'm afraid in this world" I sang  
>"If I'm afraid in this world"<br>"I'll say a prayer tonight"  
>"I will lay down and close my eyes"<p>

I then heard Mark.

"You'll be safer in my arms" Mark said "You'll be safer"

I laughed and kissed him. Mark just smiled.

"You sing pretty well" Mark said

I blushed and smiled "Well, I used to be singer"

"You should sing again" Mark whispered.

I laughed and kissed him. I then hugged him. We both then fell asleep. It was a great night.

* * *

><p><strong>what's next for the two...well the man strike again <strong>

**Taker Shelter-Active Child...i really love this song...its amazing lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**What's next for the two...will John get revenge for his father? **

* * *

><p><span>John P.O.V <span>

We parked at the arena and sat there. Today I was supposed to enter when Randy is fighting. I had to wait for three hours. I just sat on the truck.

"Great what can we do for three hours?"

"I don't know" said Mark "Or maybe I do"

I looked at him and he winked. I blushed and leaned to him.

"Like what?" I whispered as I slide my hand down to his crotch. Mark smiled and kissed me.

"You know what I mean" he whispered

I then messaged his crotch. He moaned and I smiled. I then rubbed his crotch up and down. I then unbuckle his pants and slide them down. Mark moaned. I then grabbed his member and squeezed his member.

Mark gasped and closed his eyes. I then pumped him.

"Oh yes…." He moaned.

"You like that" I asked

"Oh yeah…" he moaned

I went down and kissed his member. I then placed him in my month.

"Oh fuck" groaned Mark.

I went up and down slowly while I pumped his lower half with my hand. I licked all around and went up and down.

I then squeezed his member again and pumped. Mark bucked his hips up towards my month. I swallowed and Mark moaned.

"Oh that's it…John…oh yes baby" Mark moaned

"MMM" I groaned. I then bit down and slid him out slowly.

"Oh fuck! Yes" moaned Mark. I sucked him; I went up and down, squeezing his length and biting down.

I then took him out and watched him. Mark was bucking his hips up. I kept pumping him as I kissed him deeply.

"OH FUCK…JOHN" Mark moaned as he came hard. He seed shooting out and landing in my hand. Mark then collapse and breathe in and out. I kissed him.

"Oh John…that felt good" said Mark

I smiled and kissed him. I went down and licked his cum. I licked his member. Mark moaned and held my head. I then went up and kissed him.

"Fuck me Mark" I whispered. I smiled and took my shorts off. I then straddled him and he goes in with ease. "OHH MARK"

Mark held on to my hips as I moved slowly. I went up and down slowly. Mark kissed my neck; sending chills down my spine. I wrapped my arms around him. Mark moved the truck seat back to get more room.

Mark kissed me than spanked. I yelped and smiled. "Was I a bad boy?" I whispered

Mark smiled "Oh yes you were"

I moaned as I went up and down slowly. Mark then brought me down.

"Faster baby…" he whispered. I smiled and went up. I then jumped up and down faster. "Oh yeah…like that"

I jumped and down, moaning, screaming. "OH FUCK" I cried as I went down and kissed Mark.

"John…baby…don't stop" Mark whispered

I then felt myself building up. Mark spanked me and I yelped. I looked at Mark, and we locked eyes with each other. Mark then kissed me in a long, rough, passionate kiss. I then moaned out.

"Oh yes…Mark…Mark….so good baby" I moaned

"YA John" he whispered

"Mark…ahh..ahh" I groaned "Oh Mark…"

"Cum for my baby" Mark groaned. I looked at him. Mark closed his eyes and opens them as I jumped up and down on him.

"MARK….AHH MARK!" I cried out as I cummed all over Mark chest. I collapse, and Mark hugged me. Mark kissed me.

"Get in the back seat and lay down" Mark whispered

"Okay" I whispered. I got off and went to the back seat. I lay down and looked at Mark.

Mark got then went to the backseat and hovers over me. Mark pumped himself and I stared with hunger. Mark then slide in with ease.

"OH yes…Mark" I moaned

Mark did short; little thrust; and I moaned at each one. Mark kissed me down and up my neck. "Oh" I moaned.

I stared at him, wanting more. I kissed him.

"Mark…fuck me" I moaned.

Mark laughed and kissed me on the chest going up to my neck. Gosh, it feels so good. Mark kissed me deeply and did a hard thrust. I gasped.

"Oh faster Mark…" I moaned

"Baby…" Mark moaned as he quickened his paste. I moaned and clawed his back.

"Faster Mark!" I moaned as he was hitting my spot. "Oh Mark…that's right…fuck me"

Mark thrusted wanting release. I then wrapped my legs around his waist. I clawed his back, making scratch marks on his back.

"Oh Mark...Don't stop…Mark…oh yes fuck me" I cried.

Mark grunted; and thrusted faster. "OH John…."

I bit down on his shoulder. Mark went fast and kept a rhythm; his hips moving towards me.

"Oh fuck, Mark…don't stop…OOHHh yeessss" I moaned.

Mark did a few thrust and I flipped my head back. "I'm gonna cum baby" groaned Mark.

"Me too….Mark…I'm so close"

Mark did one last thrust and we both moaned as we both cummed hard. Mark collapses and I hugged him.

"Oh Mark" I moaned and kissed his cheek.

"John" Mark whispered.

Mark got up and went to the front seat. I just laid there getting my breath back.

"Wow that was pretty hot" I said

"What?" Mark asked

"Having sex in the truck" I said "Man…I feel like a bad boy"

Mark laughed. "We should do this again"

I laughed "Oh hell yeah"

Mark laughed and lifted his pants up. I then hugged him from behind. I then kissed his cheek. We check at the time. I still have a two and half hours. I groaned.

We then went outside and got something to eat. We walked around. I then see Brock and Paul Hayman walk to the arena. I just want to go in and kill Randy.

Mark opened the back of the truck and we sat there on the trunk. We then lay down and looked up the sky.

It was time. Randy was going against Kofi again. I then went to the arena and ran towards Randy. I caught Randy and punched. Randy escaped through the crowd but then I caught him. I punched him as we went up the stairs.

I punched and punched wanting to avenge my father. I picked up Randy for an attitude adjustment; but then he hits me and runs. I ran and punched him again. We went to a room and Randy pushed a man.

I caught him "You okay…is everybody okay" I asked as I went out to find Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>John caught Randy but he ran away...will John be able to catch him <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**What's next for John...did he catch Randy?**

* * *

><p><span>John P.O.V <span>

I went outside and saw Randy leave. Randy got on the car and drove away. I yelled and sighed. I was this close for hurting him. He is such a coward.

I walked back to the arena and celebrated at the ring. I gave my fans high fives, and hugs. My music hit and I just cheered with the crowd. I wonder where Randy went.

I went back to the parking lot and I see Mark wearing my new gear. I smiled. He looked good in neon green. I looked so hot, and fantastic.

I walked towards Mark and hugged him. I kissed him.

"You look good in neon green" I said

"Thanks…I just wanted to show how much of a fan I am" he said as he laughed.

Mark then gasped and moved me out of the way. The car went charging straight towards us. I got up along with Mark. The car came back charging. We both ran and tried to get to a safe place. I then tripped by a wire.

I panicked and tried to get it off. The car came charging. I tried but the wire wouldn't cut. I then stared at the lights of the car. I closed my eyes. I then heard a really loud crash.

I opened my eyes to see a truck and a car crashed. I gasped it was our truck. I got the wire and ran to the truck. I check to see Mark.

Mark was groaning.

"MARK!" I yelled

Mark groaned and slowly got out. Mark then hugged me tight. I held on to him for dear life. He almost got killed.

"What were you thinking…you could've been killed" I said

"I know…but you were about to be killed…I had to do something" said Mark "I promised to keep you safe…and I will…no matter if I have to take my life away"

I cried and hugged him. Mark kissed my temple and sighed. Mark then walked to the driver. It was Damien, he tried to kill me. Mark called the cops.

We went to the hospital and I sat next to Mark as they checked him. He was all good. We then went to the hotel and fell asleep. I am going to end this.

…

It was the Royal Rumble. It was time for my match. I kissed Mark and hugged him.

"This is for you" I whispered to Mark.

"I'll be waiting" he said as he kissed me deeply.

I smiled. I then heard my music played. I ran out and cheered. Once my music stopped I waited for Randy Orton. I am going to hurt him; once I got my hands on him. Randy's music hits and I just looked at the ramp.

I then got hit by a chair from behind. I fell down and Randy started punching me. I tried to block. The ref tried to hold back Randy but he pushed the ref away.

Randy got up and hits me with a chair. Randy his me three times. Randy then stops and laughs at me.

"Get up champion" he yelled "You don't deserve this match"

I tried to get up. The ref came to me and asked if I give up. I said no…I have to fight this match. I got up and the bell rang.

Randy then clotheslines me. I dropped hard and he laughed. Randy then posed. I got up and tried to punch him but he blocked.

Randy then hits me again. I crawled to get up. I then started punching him. I kicked and punched and kicked; getting my momentum. I then shoulder block him and raised my hand.

"You Can't see Me" I yelled as the audience yelled with me. Mark laughed and did the same. Mark watched and was happy for John.

I then hit him with a five knuckle shuffle. I then got ready for the attitude adjustment. Randy then low blows me. I yelled and fell down.

We were back and forth; neither one of us giving up. We then used weapons as we tried to knock each other. I got up slowly and Randy then did the RKO. I was knocked out, and Randy pinned me.

1…2…I kicked out right before three. Randy gets mad and throws a tantrum. Randy was looked at the crowd and smiled. Randy then went to the floor and stomped; getting ready for the next RKO.

I got up and Randy tried but I stopped him. I then grabbed him in a AA and dropped him.

1…2…3 counted the ref. I sighed in relief and got up slowly.

"Here's your winner and the new….Wwe World heavyweight Champion….JOHHNNN CEENNAAAA"

"Yes" Mark cheered as he watches me get up slowly.

The belts were then handed to me. I raised the titles and yelled. I then had a tear go down my cheek. I raised them again. People cheering; chanting; I felt great.

Once I turned Randy hits me with a hammer. I fell down knocked out. Everyone gasped.

"OH no" Mark said as he ran to the ring.

I couldn't feel anything. I tried to move but I can't lift my arms. I then started panicking. Mark then slides in. I then stared at Mark.

"I can't move Mark...It hurts" I whispered

"It's okay…don't worry" said Mark "Everything will be okay"

"I can't move…I'm scared"

"Don't be…you'll be okay…I promise" said Mark

I then slowly closed my eyes.

"No John…stay with me…stay awake for me" cried Mark "Talk to me John…"

"I won…" I whispered

"Yes you did"

I was then strapped on a stretcher and rolled me to the ambulance. Mark held my hand and went along with me. I stared at him.

I then slowly fell asleep. Not knowing what was happening.

…

I woke up and looked everywhere. I then see Mark sleeping on the chair with both titles. I smiled; he looked so good with my shirt and the titles around him.

Mark then wakes up. Mark smiled and goes up to me.

"John" he whispered

"Mark" I said

"I'm so glad you woke up" said Mark

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"Three days"

"Wow…that's a long time"

"Yes…and it was hard for me"

"Mark…I will never leave you…no matter what"

Mark smiled "I know…"

Mark then kissed me; and handed me the titles. I believe these are yours my champion. I blushed and took them.

"I love you…" I whispered

"I love you too"

"I'll be safer in your arms" I sang

"You'll be safer…" Mark sang along with me.

We both then hugged.

….

It was Monday Night Raw and came with both titles. I made history and now I will work harder. I looked at Mark and kissed him.

"Go kick some ass" said Mark

"I will" I said as I heard my music. I went out and do what I do best.

* * *

><p><strong>John won the title and everything is back to normal...<strong>

**Hope ya'll like **

**I hope John wins at royal rumble...it would be awesome **


End file.
